


Too Good To Be True

by Goblin_Bean_Kie



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Coffee Shops, Dorks in Love, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, I Blame Tumblr, I Grew Up In A Big Family, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love at First Sight, Puns & Word Play, Supermodel - Freeform, The Weak Don't Survive, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Bean_Kie/pseuds/Goblin_Bean_Kie
Summary: "I'm from a big family. The weak don't survive."Tim Drake had a routine. It started shortly after he started working at Wayne Enterprise, after he finally started college to become a lawyer, a detective. Every morning on the way to his daily activities, he would stop at a small coffee shop. It was warm, small, and off the radar of most paparazzi. His routine went on for months, undisturbed. At least, until she walked into his life. Changing his routine for the better.





	1. Coffee Time and Pickup Lines

Rylie sighed, running a hand through her copper blonde hair. How she wound up here of all places she doesn’t exactly know, but she does know what she’s looking for. Eyes scanning the crowd, she rolled them at the sight of paparazzi trying to catch sight of unexpected people. With a sigh, she hummed, eyes brightening at the sight of someone who could use a pick-me up.

Black, messy curls that were at one point nice, but from his hand currently running through it, might’ve aided in the messy bedhead look. A suit once finely pressed, now completely rumpled. Rylie sighed, resisting the urge to fix it. She smiled as he tapped away at his phone, his lips in a frown. Perfect.

She managed through the crowd, eyes locked onto the tall, brooding businessman. Her mind running wild with ideas. This was going to be fun.

“Excuse me,” Tim blinked, attention diverting away from his phone to the woman smiling kindly. “Sorry to bother you, I’m looking for someone.”

Tim smiled at the nervous fidget of her hands, her eyes flickering between his nervously. She was tall, but considering the heels that brought her to his eyebrow should he stand up straight? At a guess, she’s maybe five-five, give or take. Freckles dusted her cheeks and over her nose, barely noticeable if not for the overhead light. 

Orange? Blonde? Hair pulled over her shoulder in a braid. She smiled shyly at his silence, light pink bottom lip sliding in between her teeth. She waited patiently, aware of his eyes trailing over her, a light blush dusting her cheeks, again barely noticeable with the late winter chill in the air.

“Sorry,” Tim said instantly, clearing his throat as he straightened up. “And you’re completely fine, I just-” He took a breath, steeling himself. “How can I help?”

“I’m Rylie, and… ” Her voice hid her laughter, she sighed. Shaking her head and sending copper colored hair into her face. “I’m so sorry, you’re just so attractive, I forgot my pickup line.”

Her shy smile turned flirty, glancing up at him under her lashes. Tim’s cheeks burned, eyes widening for a moment as her entire being shifted from sweet, shy, and soft, to flirty. Was she… was she flirting? With him?! His eyes narrowed for a second, a deep sigh on the verge of leaving his lips.

“I-”

“I’m sorry, was that too forward?” Rylie muttered, tucking the loose strands behind her ears. “I can leave, yeah, I’ll just leave. Enjoy your coffee, sorry to bother you.”

Wait, what? Tim blinked, watching her turn away. Cheeks darkening, the back of her neck practically neon red. Before he could think twice, his hand stretched out. Catching her elbow, she stopped. Glancing over her small shoulder, with bright curious eyes. 

“Stay with me.” He smiled brightly, if not embarrassed. “Sorry, I’m not used to getting hit on, that’s usually my brother.”

“Oh,” She lit up, smile stretching wide. “Well that’s a shame, you’re very cute.”

Rylie giggled, hand covering her mouth as he blushed. She cleared her throat, side-stepping someone getting a drink. She held out a hand, waiting for him to shake, she spoke up.

“Let's try this again, I’m Rylie, Rylie Beatrice.”

His hand engulfed hers, the small, dainty hand shook his firmly. “Tim Drake.”

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She beamed, “Would I be right in guessing you are a fan of coffee?”

“I am.” He smiled, his cup being handed to him from the barista. “If you couldn’t tell.”

Rylie chuckled, “Well, they serve coffee, tea, and treats. You never know.” She hummed, a manicured nail tapping her chin. “I think I got the perfect one for you.” Before Tim could question, Rylie’s entire persona switched. Eyes batting, lips pulled into a sultry smirk as she pushed herself close to his side. “They call me coffee ‘cause I keep you up till two in the morning~”

Tim coughed, face reddening more as she laughed. Rylie stepped back, moving out of the way of another paying customer. Moving back to Tim’s side, she smiled, bumping into his side lightly. He turned, glancing at her with a side smile. Muttering as he sipped his coffee:

“They call me coffee, because no one likes me without changing something about me.”

Rylie sputtered, mouth dropping open in complete surprise. Surprisingly fast, she recovered. Shaking her head with mock disappointment.

“No, no, that’s a self-deprecating line.” She sighed, patting his shoulder. “I’ll teach you the difference. Flirt, confidence, but not too much.”

Tim arched a brow, watching as she cleared her throat. Shifting her weight into his side once more. She smiled teasingly, purple painted eyes staring up at him beneath long lashes. Her voice a low seductive purr:

“They call me coffee, ‘cause I grind so fine~”

Then she was back to standing up, a foot between them as she shifted her weight to the foot behind her. Arms crossing as she smiled, waiting. It took Tim another sip to realize why. Oh, his turn. He sighed, arching a brow.

“They call me an espresso because I’m bitter.”

Rylie groaned, head falling into her palms. She sighed, shoulders slumping. Mumbling into her palms, she glanced into his crystal clear eyes. Shaking her head, she put a hand on his shoulder again. Her eyes flickered to his disheveled suit, before Rylie sighed again. Instantly stepping closer, her hands flitting about.

“Uh, what’re you-”

“You are on your way to work, right?” She didn’t wait for an answer, fixing his jacket then moving to straighten his tie. “Well, if it’s an office job, you won’t be getting any kudos dressed like that. Trust me, my father would fall asleep before a meeting, I’d fix his suits all the time.”

“Oh,” Tim blinked, looking down. Her manicured nails straightened every wrinkle, and shortly, it looked as if he had just put it on. “Thank you.”

She hummed, eyes glancing to his hair. Before Tim could utter a word, her hands were moving to gently comb the strands. Messy, black locks taking on a nicer look than normal. The natural disarray style he normally kept, looked intentional, rather than less time.

Rylie stepped back, smiling with a nod in approval. “Not gonna lie, I was only worried a tiny bit about hair gel.”

“Hair gel?” He snorted, she rolled her eyes. Snagging a napkin from the dispenser as she wiped her hands. “Seriously?”

“Yes, Timmy, hair gel. My brothers practically bathe in it, as does every other guy I’ve met so far.” Rylie tossed her napkins, adjusting the strap on her shoulder. “It’s absolutely hell to get it in your nails. It takes forever to get it out, and then if you miss some, your hands reek.”

Tim laughed, shaking his head as he downed a gulp of his coffee. He sighed, glancing briefly at his watch, he’s gonna be late. He didn’t want to be late, but he had to admit, Rylie Beatrice was pretty funny. His heart fluttered lightly, but Tim ignored it. However, he didn’t have the time to say anything, his mouth had opened, but a delicate hand lifted to stop him.

“I believe you have to go to work, right?”

He nodded, her lips pulled into a playful smile, hands ghosting over his suit to straighten the new wrinkles. She gave him a satisfied grin, shifting the strap to her other shoulder, and fixing her braid.

“Well, have a wonderful day, maybe I can teach you proper pickup lines. Another time.”

He choked at the sight of her wink, but then she was gone, disappearing into the crowd. Tim searched for a moment, but the alarm on his watch ringing had him sighing. He left the coffee shop, making way to Wayne Enterprise for the day. He couldn’t stop the smile on his lips, wouldn’t deny the flutter in his chest at the hope of seeing her again. Rylie Beatrice, the tall, blonde took him by surprise, that’s for certain.


	2. Bean Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's morning coffee run, has an unexpected turn of events.

To Tim’s surprise, his early morning coffee run was interrupted. By  _ her. _ Rylie Beatrice. Every morning, waiting for his coffee, the copper blonde would slide into his personal space, purring a coffee pick-up line into his ear, then laugh away to the opposite side of him. She still tried to teach him “proper pick-up lines”, but Tim found her exasperation at his self-deprecating lines too funny to stop.

“Okay, now I have to ask,” Tim cut off her teaching one of those mornings, he had extra time to spare, so today they were sitting at a table by the window. “You are here every morning. You don’t order anything, and you’re usually gone before I can ask.”

“Do speak your mind,  _ Timmy _ .” She mused, propping her chin on her fist.

That was another thing, ‘Timmy’, ‘Draken’. Nicknames, but for some odd reason, instead of burning irritation, he would smile. Smile! At Timmy, the other one… that wasn’t the point. What was the point? Oh yes, her.

“What do you do for a living?”

She hummed, understanding this route already. She shifted, eyes looking to the large clock above the baristas. What the customers didn’t really know is that there were clocks actually placed all around the shop. There is only one spot in this entire store where you can see all of them. 

“Well, you have two options Tim.” Rylie mused, turning back to him as she slid off her chair. “Tomorrow morning, twelve’o’clock. Don’t be late.”

“Wait, what?”

Her laugh rang through the crowd, but she wasn’t expecting the hand on her bicep. She squeaked, wide eyes glancing over her shoulder to see Tim smirking. He caught her today. She chuckled, turning to face him. The rushing crowd pushing into her back, pushing her chest into his. Pink dusted his cheeks, her neck burning under her hair.

“What about option two?” His voice came out more husky than intended, and Rylie looked at him under her lashes. He cleared his throat at her smirk.

“Guess you’ll find out tomorrow.”

She ran her hands over his suit again, fixing it, but something… something was different. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but there was something charging the air. The way his cheeks burned against her palms as she fixed his messy hair, the silky strands being pulled slightly when she came across a tangle. Tim’s eyes closed, features relaxing. Rylie smiled sweetly, stepping back as she adjusted his tie.

“Have a wonderful day, Tim.”

Then she was gone, slipping into the crowd and out of sight as Tim blinked. He glanced around, knowing it would be fruitless, but still he could try. He sighed, turning back to the table to grab his sad coffee. It was cold now, but he didn’t have any more time to spare.  Tim was halfway there when he spat, coffee flew through the air. His eyes wide, Tim glanced back to the shop. Did she just ask him on a date?!

####

Tim was nervous. He didn’t work today, not at Wayne Enterprise anyway. He wasn’t wearing a suit, instead the casual black jeans and a red shirt. He swallowed, fiddling with his hair. He wasn’t even nervous about meeting Rylie, no, it was getting out of the house without question.  Conner was busy. Bart was busy. Everyone he normally went out with, were busy. Not like he could have them as an excuse.

He sighed, going to a coffee shop shouldn’t be this stressful. He adjusted his coat again, swallowing. ‘ _ It’s just Rylie _ ,’ he reminded himself, but that didn’t help. His stomach flipped, his heart hammering faster.  _ Oh, come on! _

####

Rylie smiled, chatting with some of the customers hanging around the front. Many were indecisive, but a kind smile, and thoughtful inputs, and they were deciding. She was moving to the next when the voice of Libby rang through the air.

“Rylie! Stop flirting with the customers!”

Rylie laughed, “Sorry boss, but they needed help.”

“Your shift doesn’t start till eleven-thirty.” She snorted, rolling her hazel eyes. “Why are you even here?”

“Reasons.” Rylie shrugged, grinning. “Besides, don’t you enjoy my presence?”

Libby scoffed, adjusting the large bun of brown on top of her head. She didn’t answer, instead, frowning at the scattered displays. Hands adjusting everything, smiling when it was finally perfect.

“You’re just a ball of frickin’ Metropolis sunshine.”

“Exactly, you deserve some of the sunshine and kindness.” Rylie smirked at the glare sent her way, “Why is Gotham constantly dark by the way? What’s with all the freaking gargoyles on every rooftop?”

“Hey, don’t be mocking the home of Superman.” Jenni snapped, her broom pointing at them. “We all know neither of you are from  _ my  _ home.”

Laughter filled the room, the occasional customer chuckling at the employees antics. Jenni and Rylie teased each other, during the near empty silence they battled broom versus tray with a towel. Libby tried to stop them at first, only actually stopping them when one of the displays were about to fall.  Rylie went into the back, grabbing her apron, a cap, and tying her hair up into a high pony. Pulling it through the hole in the back of her cap, then she was at the counter. Smiling kindly, the bell on the door ringing repeatedly as a swarm started in. Lunch rush.

####

Tim inhaled, opening the glass door to see the usual crowd. Eyes searching faces, he swallowed his nerves. Making his way through the rest of the customers, the barista smiling in greeting. She was probably waiting to slide into his side again,  _ just go about it like normal _ . 

Sliding a roll of money into the tip jar, he stepped through the group. Avoiding hands grabbing at displays, people yanking out chairs with no consideration to the people behind them. The room smelling of sweets, coffee, and tea. A deeper inhale, the warm scent of honeysuckle, amber wood, and lemon bringing a smile to his lips.  In seconds it was overwhelmed by coffee, but he smelt it. It was enough. Rylie was here, he didn’t know where, but it didn’t matter. His lips pulled into an easy smile, glancing at his watch, but not truly reading the numbers. His heart pounding, palms sweaty as he took a deep breath, eyes watching the crowd, searching.

“If you were coffee grounds, you’d be an espresso ‘cause you’re so fine.”

The soft voice filled his ears, and Tim turned, prepared to smile, to thank the barista when his voice faltered. She smiled brightly, giggling lightly as she handed someone another coffee. He stuttered for a few seconds, before her honeyed voice entered his ears again, snapping his mind from the blank spot he had found himself in.

“You- you work here?” 

She nodded, “Excellent observation, detective.”

“Since when?”

“Enjoy your coffee, have a wonderful day.” She said, sending another smile to another customer. Spring green eyes shimmering with delight. “Since I moved.”

Tim was flabbergasted, eyes froze as his mouth opened and closed. She giggled again, sending another polite smile to a customer. Her copper hair was a waterfall behind her shoulders, her pink lips pulled into a blinding smile as she turned back to him. Rylie waited patiently, occasionally handing a bag or drink to a paying customer as she let Tim collect himself.

“Wait, so this entire time…”

Rylie nodded, “Yep.”

She waited in silence again, her eyes flickering to one of the clocks. Counting the minutes until her break, she smiled at another paying customer. Turning green eyes on the still processing blue in front of her, she chuckled. He hasn’t even sipped it yet… A smirk played on her lips, a marker in her hands as she doodled. Sliding his cup back to him, she cleared her throat.

“This has bean fun, and I’d love to talk s’more with you.” Rylie handed a pastry to someone behind him, her smile shifting to professional from mischievous, and back as her eyes returned to him. “How’s dinner tomorrow night? Say, sixish?”

Tim blinked, cheeks burning rapidly as he gave a slight shake of his head. Crystal blue eyes refocusing to her delight. He grinned bashfully, groaning lightly when her puns clicked. He sighed at the small giggle she released, the soft chimes making his smile widen.

“Do you even sell s’mores?” He asked incredulous, watching Rylie’s laugh grow infectious. He cleared his throat, she did ask him a question. “Dinner tomorrow sounds great, do you have a place in mind?”

“Why don’t you text me later,” She tapped his coffee with her pen, his eyes taking note of the dark numbers on the plastic. “When we’re both free?”

“Sounds like a deal.”

Rylie sent him one last smile, before she was back to work. Sweet smiles, light green eyes, and well wishes as she handed drinks, bags, and at some point made items for customers. Tim smiled, sipping his coffee as he slid another roll of money into the tip jar in front of her. Slipping out of the cafe, he took another drink. Eyes focusing on the numbers on top.  He swallowed, smile shining in the mid-afternoon sun. He contemplated for seconds, before he was adding her number to his contacts. Rylie Beatrice, he frowned, something about that… it just seemed so formal. With a small chuckle, he changed the name. The memory of her first coffee inspired pickup line repeating in his head, his feet taking him home for the day where his computer waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love puns, puns are the best. Please forgive spoiling errors, and I hope you enjoyed!!


	3. First Time for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has arrived, the date that will make or break a relationship between Rylie and Tim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight sexual content? I think it's slight? Maybe more, but just- WARNING-WARNING

Rylie smiled, towel drying her hair with a hum. She would be the first to admit the surprise at Tim agreeing to her spontaneous date. The second day they met, she almost didn’t go up to him.  _ Almost _ . She was walking through the crowd, attempting to get to the backroom before her shift, but…

But he was standing there, eyes glancing around as he pretended to not steal glances at the clock. The smile he wore was small, tight, and he seemed… exhausted, maybe a bit sad. Rylie doesn’t like people being sad, not if she can help it, and before she could even think against it. Her feet were steering her through the crowd and towards the tall, dark haired, blue eyed cutie at the counter. A coffee pun escaping her lips to the surprise of them both.

From there, it became a ritual, a routine. He was waiting to wake up with coffee, she was waiting for her shift. Somehow it went from one sided playful remarks to flirty quips. Tim invited her to a table during the middle of this routine, and slowly they learned in the midst of flirting little things.  Rylie learned Tim liked black coffee, he didn’t have the greatest sweet tooth, and he wanted to be a lawyer, a detective. As of now, he worked at Wayne Enterprise. He didn’t say his position, but he did work there, he also had several siblings, something they had bonded over for a time.  He learned Rylie was taking a break from her actual profession, wanting to do something nice. Something… she made on her own. Her mother helped her get into her actual job, and she was one of the oldest out of her several siblings. He also learned that while Rylie loves the smell of coffee, she prefers tea with honey, or an iced brew if she must.

Both shared talk over their dream professions, Rylie mentioned something that didn’t involve too many cameras, something she would have to get her hands dirty doing. That befuddled Tim to her amusement, one morning. He glanced at her nails, at her, she smiled and shook her head as an answer. Mumbling something under her breath.

Rylie sighed, brushing her hair over her shoulder. Briefly, they’ve talked about a place, somewhere nice, quaint. He offered to pick her up, but Rylie liked the idea of meeting there. So, that’s what was going to happen. A nice place of Tim’s choice, the address was already sent in the text. All that’s left… was to wait, to get ready, and to wait.  Eyes going over her apartment, she had stress-cleaned the clutter after the confirmation of a date. Her living room was nice, a love seat, an overstuffed chair, and a ottamen instead of an actual chair. In the center, a cherry wood coffee table, a simple, lilac colored table cloth covering it. Her kitchen was barely seen behind a quarter wall, oak cabinets in sight. Her marble counters were thankfully out of view, she’d have to clean them up later. Paper plates, groceries, and a few miscellaneous covered the space.

A glance down to her bathroom had Rylie standing, towel dropping to the tiled floor to clean up the water from her shower. Across from the bathroom was her bedroom, and after dressing, Rylie shut the door to her messy room. Another thing to do later.  Rylie hummed, running her fingers through the copper colored locks. Mindlessly untangling and finger-brushing through her hair. There’s nothing much left to do, she didn’t feel like cleaning anymore. Her nerves a jumbled mess in her stomach, her lip being chewed mercilessly between her teeth, should she wear makeup? Would she even have time for makeup?

Her phone chimed, the sound making her jump. A poke to the screen revealed the message from ‘Timmy the Draken’.

> _ You nervous? _

Rylie smiled, collecting her phone she leaned back. Resting against the blanket on the back of the couch. Her fingers danced over the keyboard, eyes reflecting the gold of her wall lamps.

> _ Maybe a little… _

His response was immediate, bringing a chuckle to her lips.

> _ Oh thank god, I thought it was just me. _
> 
> _ You nervous, Draken? It’s just little ol’ me.  _

Rylie smiled, her stomach was still in knots, her heart still beating too quickly for her liking. When was the last time she went on a date she wanted to go on? Not a date set up by someone for the benefit it could provide? At the sound of her phone going off, Rylie stood. Time to dress to impress.

####

Tim swallowed, eyes wide as he took in the sight in front of him. Rylie… Rylie was gorgeous. Spring green eyes bright as she quirked her lips, a small, nervous smile on her lips. Long hair hanging over her shoulder free, the light giving her hair a golden glow. He wondered, had she ever worn her hair down in the week, maybe more since they met each other. Not that he could remember, and certainly not while dressed like that.  A nice green shirt, hip hugging blue jeans, and… Tim deadpanned. Of course it was heels. Not once has seen her without heels on. Not at the cafe, apparently, not for date night either. Normally, he wouldn’t mind, except these heels looked taller than her other ones. At a guess, they’d be about the same height tonight.

“Tim.” Rylie greeted, nodding her head in greeting. “You ready?”

Tim smiled, nerves causing a storm inside his stomach. “Yep.”

The atmosphere inside the restaurant was completely different from the coffee shop they met everyday. At Rylie’s work, there were more friends meeting up, coffee-dates, or rushing people. Here, there were friends, dates, and families. Lots of families.

In seconds they were guided through the chaos by a server, a hand pressing to her lower back to keep them together through the crowd. A quiet, relaxed, but more intimate area was their designation, and Tim wasn’t the only one blushing this time. Sliding into a booth, both offered kind smiles to the server. Sending smiles to each other, they stared at the menus. Silence taking over their table as they read and searched.

####

“Okay, this is awkward, right?” Rylie asked after half an hour of awkward silences and small talk, “This was easier at the coffee house.”

Tim breathed in relief, “I thought it was just me this entire time.”

“No, Drakon, you weren’t alone in this.” She gave a small laugh, hand running through her hair. “Maybe, we are too focused on the date itself? I mean, we weren’t trying at the cafe.”

“Honestly, I think this is the longest we’ve gone without you saying a single pun, or pick up line.” Tim remarked, smiling at the sudden pink on her cheeks. “I even gave you plenty of opportunities.”

“In my defense,” Rylie took a sip of her drink, the playful half smile on her lips bringing warmth to Tim’s blue eyes. “I have been told constantly that it’s a major turn off when it comes to dates.”

He frowned, thinking for a second. “You need better dates.”

She snorted. Literally snorted, hand rushing to her mouth to prevent any of her water from spilling out of her mouth or nose. Tim chuckled, sipping his drink as wide green stared at him with glee. After dabbing at her chin with her napkin, she leaned forward.

“Why if I didn’t know any better Timmy, I’d say you were flirting with me.”

“Good thing you know better than.” He muttered, cheeks burning as she grinned widely. “Do you want to get out of here? Maybe head to a coffee shop instead of this place?”

“So long as you don’t mind my tear-ible puns,” He made a face as she tore a corner off the salt packet. “and cheesy pick-up lines.”

“We should see other people.”

“Ha! Good luck with that, you’re stuck with me.”

Tim smiled, stuck with her, huh? That didn’t sound like such a bad idea. A story on her lips as he asked about these exes who told her just how bad her little quirks were for dates. He listened intently, exchanging stories of his own past with exes. Minus a few… details.

Tim watched her eyes glimmer, the way she played with her nails when a touchy subject came up. Rylie had many tells, her actions as bright as her personality. When she was thinking, he noticed her eyes would cross just a little bit. When she was feeling good, flirty, the playful smile he’s been subjected to for days would come out to play and Tim wondered. Were her lips as soft as they looked?

He shook the thought off, cheeks burning just a bit as their meals arrived. She smiled, her signature smile, as she hummed. Rylie was planning, he could tell by the way she wiggled in her seat. He had a feeling that if they were standing, she'd have danced into his space, bumping into him with her lashes batting up at him.

“Careful~” She mused, watching him reach for his plate, he stopped arching a brow. “The plate’s hot too.”

It took barely a second before it clicked, rolling his eyes as he said:

“We all know you’re the hottest thing in the restaurant right now.”

Rylie was stunned, cheeks burning a deep shade of rouge. Her mouth was agape, eyes slightly wide. He didn’t even notice? Rylie had nothing to say, nothing to pass the compliment back. Her brain was short circuiting.

After a few moments of silence, he glanced up. Blue eyes smirking as he innocently questioned her silence, her lack of motion. He knew. Rylie couldn’t stop the grin overtaking her surprised features. Maybe he didn’t need ‘tips’ after all?

“You, Timothy Drake, are absolutely impressive.” He blushed darkly, head bowing as she lifted her fork. “It’s a pleasure to share this evening with you.”

“Oh believe me,” He mumbled, watching as she took a few bites and hummed in delight, “The pleasure is all mine.”

After dinner, the pair found themselves stepping into the cold night air of Gotham City. Banter light and easy, laughter ringing into the night sky.

Tim guided her to the parking lot, as a gentleman, he opened her door. Grinning at the blush returning to her cheeks. The tables have turned tonight, normally their positions were switched, with him having no hope to fluster her. It seems, this entire time, the way to bring some red to the fairly tan cheeks was to compliment her. To turn her flirting, her charm back around.

Tim would've never thought Rylie would be this easy to fluster, to bring her playful smile to a bright beam of joy. Her eyes were carrying her smile, her hair pulled back once more, over a single, delicate shoulder. She thanked him sweetly, the door closing and leaving twin hearts to beat rapidly.  He was lighter than air, the blood rushing through his veins and making him feel hotter than probably healthy. Then again, when did he ever do something considered healthy? He smiled, running a hand through the wild strands of hair. He had just the perfect place in mind, falling into his seat with a smile on his lips.

Tim took one of her hands gingerly, long fingers feeling the rapid beats of her pulse. He fought a chuckle, it was beating just as fast as his. Instead, pressing a kiss to her palm. He heard the hitch in her breath, the flex of her fingers as her nails dragged lightly across his cheek. He flashed her his smile, meeting her giggling green eyes as he turned his car on. A destination in mind.

The drive was filled with light conversation, mostly flirting and witty comments, along with Tim’s deep chuckles, and Rylie’s airy giggles. Occasionally, their hands would brush randomly, bringing more ease to their hearts. Rylie was having a hard time containing enough air to breathe, but that was mostly because of his comments. She didn’t think he could get any funnier. Rylie was very wrong.

“Here we are.”

Rylie smiled, she knew this place. It was the best place to go for fun, no cameras, no rich. Just everyone having a good time. True, it wasn’t in the safest area, but it was the best.

Rylie barely had time to reach for the door handle when Tim was opening it, smirking as he offered her a hand out of his car. He led her inside, bypassing the line and slipping into the dark room. Neon lights were flashing everywhere, music pounding throughout the club, bodies dancing everywhere.  Her laughter still cut through the loud cheers, piercing his heart as he spun her under his arm. Pulling her into his chest, her hips swinging this way and that. Eyes half-lidded throughout their dance. His hands never strayed from her for long, one on her waist, her hip, his thumb finding its way into the waistband of her jeans. His other hand locked with hers, sticking like glue to her skin. 

A shift in the music had her back colliding with his chest, his arm snug around her front after the spin. Her chest was heaving, eyes half-lidded, as she stared up at him. Smile breathless, Rylie wiggled her hips with the beat, her body sliding down his as she went.

His cheeks burned, blood rushing in two different directions as his heart hammered a samba in his chest. Her eyes met his with a smile, before he saw it. The innocent mischief that played in her irises since they first stepped in here. The music continued to lead Rylie on her dance, her back sliding up as she turned to spin around once again. 

Copper blonde hair flying out as the lights reflected. Skin looking golden in the yellow light, her hair appearing pale, whilst her eyes seemed to glow in the ever-shifting colors. Her lips were in an easy smile, and the sight as she pulled away made his heart stop. His mind shut off, and before Tim knew it, the music was leading him too.

His hand caught hers, pulling her back to his chest to cushion the blow. Then, she was spinning. A free laugh escaping as she went back into his chest, before he spun her out. Only to repeat the process. Her cheeks hurt from laughing, but Rylie couldn’t bring it within herself to stop. Her heart singing with pride and adoration when she heard his laughter mix with hers over the music.

Rylie landed against Tim, her hands catching on his chest as his hands fell away to her hips, holding her tightly. She smiled sweetly, eyes meeting the blue that highlighted with the sudden shift of lights on their heads. The color bounced off the messy black hair, and Rylie couldn’t help it.  Eyes trailing to his lips, they flickered upwards to watch Tim’s take the same path. She bit her bottom lip, fluttering her lashes as she slowly released it. She resisted a smirk as his eyes dropped, watching the way his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed.

Rylie didn’t know who leaned in first, if it was her, or if it was Tim. But one minute, their eyes were locked, the music still playing as the world started to melt away. The lights shining bright and coloring the world in a rainbow. The blue and purple were putting a serious note on the room, the intensity rising as it flickered to the wild, warmth of yellow and orange. The red flashing when their lips collided and fireworks went off behind her eyelids.

His arm tightened around her waist, hand trailing up her spine and fingers tangling into the suddenly freed locks of her hair. Rylie hummed against his lips, clutching his tie to pull him closer. The colors continued their dance, flashing red when the two separated.

Rylie was flushed, her lips parted as she took in much needed gasps of breath. Her hips returned to swaying, only to pause when he sucked a breath in between his teeth. He sent her a look of warning, his mind starting to kick into gear when she started to swing her hips again.  Uncaring if she was off-beat, her eyes lidded as she licked her lips. Rylie wanted more, and if it weren’t for his gentlemanly nature and the need for air, they’d still be kissing. She hummed, her eyes flashing with mischief. Her nails grazed his chest, his eyes closing at the feeling when she leaned up. Pressing a kiss to Tim’s jawline, Rylie pulled back.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

The self-satisfied smirk faltered, teeth biting into her lip at the husky drop in his voice. His arm pulled her back flush to his chest, eyes darkening by the second as Tim licked his lips.

“Well, I can’t exactly be the one leading~” Rylie purred, settling against him. Her hand lazily played with his hair, nails scratching his scalp.

His cheeks burned, his blood rushing everywhere while his heart beat faster. His chest tightened, stomach performing somersaults as her once teasing smile relaxed, eyes closing as she rested. Something inside him snapped, perhaps it was the carefree energy around them, the atmosphere of the club. Or perhaps, and this was more likely, Tim was intoxicated on her.

But one moment she was against his chest, her hair hanging in a low pony that she had done in the car. The next, he was spinning her from his chest. Her gasp mingled with the giggle as he spun her back to him. Instead, facing him rather than away. His lips pressing against hers.

For a moment, the world stopped. The people didn’t exist. Nothing but them, and the feeling in their chests as they pulled back a second. Eyes hazy as they glanced between the other’s eyes and their lips. Doubt clouded Tim’s mind, apologies on his tongue as horror at his sudden actions curled his stomach with nerves.

Rylie blinked, hand moving from his chest. Where a couple of his buttons were freed, when that happened Tim didn’t remember, but he was distracted by her nails dragging up his chest. Her fingers burning his skin as she pushed open the collar, her hand sliding around his neck and into his hair. Her other hand tightened into his shirt, and she pulled.  Their lips collided again, a soft, intense presence that had them separating and coming back for more. His grip tightened around her, his free hand cupping the back of her neck as his other hand pulled her closer. Another kiss, as the music continued it’s dangerous beat. Her hips still swaying lightly when Tim couldn’t take it anymore. 

He pulled back, pressing light kisses along her neck. Smirking at the dazed look she held. Eyes still closed, lip being bitten. His lips trailed to her ear, breath softly puffing. His voice was lower, husky, and Rylie resisted the urge to shiver at the sound.

“Wanna get out of here?”

Rylie nodded eagerly. “Please.”

Tim didn’t need to be told twice, his hand tightening around hers. Another kiss, maybe two, and they were heading out the door. Her nails starting to just barely cut into the back of his palm as the night cold wind nipped at their cheeks. Her eyes were sparkling, the spring green reflecting the moonlight. Her cheeks tinged pink and as they rushed to the car, her blood pumped faster and faster, chest aching as her stomach flipped.

The car ride was a blur of colors and thoughts. Rylie doesn’t know how, but she wasn’t complaining when his hand slid between her thighs. Her eyes rolling shut as a moan slipped past her lips. Her voice was a choir that made color burn Tim’s cheeks, a confident smirk on his lips as his other hand tightened the grip on the steering wheel. Knuckles turning white, foot heavy on the gas as they sped through the green light. 

How they managed to park the car, climb the stairs, and through the doors without combusting was a question neither wanted to ask. Not when her lips were pressing against his, hands fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. Yet, Tim was growing impatient. It would take forever to get to the bed at the rate they were going, to stop kissing felt like a sin, the very idea killing him inside. From the way Rylie seemed reluctant to part, he could guess she felt the same.

Tim boldly dragged his fingers across her back, hands briefly cupping her bottom before grabbing onto the back of her jeans. In a quick motion, Rylie was lifted in the air. A squeak emitting from her throat as her hands tightened in his hair. He smirked deviously, causing the barista to roll her eyes. 

“You certainly know how to sweep a girl off her feet.”

Tim rolled his eyes, smirk playful as he caught Rylie’s lips once more. His touch burned through her jeans, a soft hum escaping her mouth as she melted against him. Nails scratching against his scalp.

They dropped onto the bed, bodies flushed. Her legs tight around his hips, pulling back her shirt was flung over her head. Copper blonde tresses like a halo spread out beneath her. She pushed the button-up down his arms, fingers creating paths of fire over his skin. Tim didn’t know when she had managed to get it unbuttoned, but he couldn’t bring it within himself to care as he toyed with the button of her jeans.

Cerulean blue eyes met her hazy greens, the intensity of his gaze sending electricity through her. He mouthed at her, silky strands cold against her heated flesh. He trailed down her body, sucking marks along the cups of her bra. Her breath hitched, a stuttered gasp of his name falling from her lips when his teeth nipped at the waistband of her jeans. 

Tim slinked up her body, claiming Rylie’s lips with his before pulling away. At the sight, his heart stuttered. Her blonde hair was tangled, skin glowing with a slight sheen of sweat. Chest heaving, lips swollen and red from where she had been biting her lips. 

“Tim?” She inhaled deep, eyes trailing up and lighting up with pride at the flush to his cheeks.

“Yes, Rylie?”

She smirked deviously, a wild look appearing in her eyes as her legs tightened around his hips, hands locked behind his neck before he was suddenly on his back. She straddled him, nails grazing his toned chest, sending a shiver down his spine as she ghosted over his abs. She leaned forward, teasingly biting her lip as her chest pressed against his.

“Are you gonna take these jeans off,” Her lips trailed his jawline, teeth gently nibbling on his earlobe. “Or do I have to?”

Tim shuddered, a low groan escaping his throat. “You sure about this Rylie?”

“Tim,” Rylie rolled her hips, lips twitching with delight when his hands squeezed her. “If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t be in this bed with you.”

That seemed to do it. The words easing his mind, and then he was surging up. Claiming her mouth with his, he growled warningly when she rolled her hips over his erection. His hands climbing up her back, fingers mindlessly removing her bra in seconds and tossing it to the side. 

Tim fisted a hand in her hair, pulling the blonde locks and earning himself a breathy gasp. He liked it when she said his name like that, rolling his hips up into hers. Rylie rewarded him a keen moan, one that he was quick to swallow. He chuckled, hearing her threaten him when his other hand popped the button of her jeans, teasing her with his fingers.

“Tim I swear, if you don’t take me right now-”  She didn’t get to finish, a moan interrupting her as Tim smirked devilishly. Muttering something about patience, asking her what she was gonna do, he rolled them over. Kissing her senseless like he’s been wanting too the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if not, but I tried. Never actually posted something like that, so I hope you liked it! Have a good day!!


	4. Stay For A Minute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay ya'll! Life has been hectic of late!

Tim groaned, the sound of his phone going off rousing him from sleep. Blinking against the sunlight shining through the blinds, stretching for the annoying device, he frowned. It was supposed to be right there on his nightstand, he always put it there when he got home.

With a frown, Tim glanced around. Something wasn’t… right. The sheets were tangled around his legs, blanket falling to his waist as he sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he stretched for his jeans. Retrieving his phone from the back pocket, he quickly dismissed the call from Dick. If it was important, he would’ve dragged him out of his bed ages ago.

Wait a minute…

Memories flooded his mind, images from the night before bringing a blush to his cheeks. That’s probably why his brother was calling him, yet Tim couldn’t bring it within himself to worry about it. Right now, he had to figure out what to do, and more importantly, find where Rylie had gone off to.

Retrieving his clothes from the floor, Tim quickly dressed. Arching a brow when he couldn’t find his shirt, running a hand through his hair. He carefully opened the door, Tim smiled at the sound of music.  Quietly, he followed the melody to her kitchen. Cheeks burning at the sight before him. Well, he found his shirt.

Rylie stood by her sink, her long copper blonde locks falling down her back in waves. Tim’s shirt hung on her form, the edges stopping about mid-thigh, exposing the caramel colored flesh of her legs. After some time, Rylie shut her faucet off. Pouring the water in her coffee machine, before placing the pot underneath and hitting the button.  By then, Tim had managed to sneak behind her. Waiting till the glass was no longer in risk of being dropped, his arms wrapped around her waist. With a grin, he met her eyes. Murmuring a good morning as she leaned into his embrace.

“Good morning to you.” 

Silence filled the air as Rylie rested her head on his shoulder, they needed to talk about what happened. They knew that. But, stalling was nice, sure the air was maybe a little awkward, but aside from that. It was peaceful, and Rylie didn’t want to have her morning ruined by a guy who was only looking for a quick hook up. Not again, anyway.

“How’d you sleep?” Tim’s voice was rough from sleep, but his embrace was warm, relaxing the tension in her as he gave a comforting squeeze. 

“Good.”  _ Amazing _ . “How about you?”

Tim’s features softened, “Good, could’ve been better.” Spring green eyes cracked open, but Tim ignored them. Nuzzling into her neck as he muttered, “Would’ve been better if  you were there when I woke up.”

Her cheeks burned, lips pulling wide. Releasing the breath she was holding, Rylie soaked up the moment. If this was the last time she had the chance to be in his arms, she was gonna take as long as she could get.

“I’ll remember that for next time.”

“So there is going to be a next time?” Did he sound… hopeful? “I don’t know about you, but I don’t typically sleep with girls on the first date. Maybe-”

“Wait,” Rylie cut off, turning in his arms. Feeling the tightness in her chest, she took a shaky breath. This is it, the same old, same old. “I think -I think I know what you’re trying to say. You don’t normally do this, you want to keep it quiet. Just a one time fling, right?”

“What?” 

“No, I get it. It’s fine.” Rylie shrugged, eyes locked on her feet as she continued rambling on. She was used to this, it always happened. Find a guy, hope he's a good guy, leaves when he gets what he wants. “I won’t tell anyone, you won’t have to worry about your wife, or girlfriend, or fiance-”

“Rylie, I’m not in a relationship with anyone.” Tim interrupted, hands cupping her face and making her spring colored eyes meet his blue. “I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date, to get to know each other. I mean, if you want to forget it happened, I completely understand.”

Rylie shook her, blinking slowly. “No- no, I just, I didn’t expect that.”

“Expect what?”

“You wanting a second date.” She bluntly said, lips starting to twitch into a smile as the smell of coffee filled her kitchen. “Most guys get laid, and leave.”

“Wow, such charmers.” Tim remarked sarcastically, taking delight in the giggle that escaped her lips. “So honored to be amongst them.”

Her laugh filled the morning kitchen, pressing a kiss to his palms. She stepped out of his embrace, her smile blinding as she reached for the mugs. His chest warmed, stomach feeling like a miniature version of his oldest brother was flipping around inside him. Shortly after making their coffee, the couple started on breakfast. Conversation flowing with ease between them.

Alas, all good things must come to an end. His phone ringing from the bedroom, breaking up their morning make-out that followed their breakfast. Tim sighed, sooner or later, his family would track him down. Better to give in to the demons rather than refuse. Excusing himself, he couldn’t help another kiss to her lips before he tracked his phone down once again.

This time, it was easy. Right on the nightstand, next to her lamp. Her apartment was spacious, her bedroom a decent size with yellow painted walls, wooden floors, and white doors. The windowsills looked to be in the process of being repainted, and the furniture a common theme of colors. 

With a sigh, Tim rolled his eyes at the caller. Dismissing it, before unlocking his phone. Several missed calls from Dick, five missed calls from Bruce, three from Jason and Damian, along with that was a spam of text messages. Ranging from private to the many, many group chats. One with all Bat children, one for those living in the manor, one for the boys, ones created when planning was going on against someone and the others were in on it. All with the same theme of demanding him to answer his phone. Begs and pleads to answer his phone. Orders to send a message or call as soon as he was able. With a frown, he typed quickly. Silencing his phone as he started to search for the rest of his clothing.

> _ Was the spam really necessary? _

The vibration of his pocket informed him of the response, but Tim didn’t rush. Instead, slipping into his socks and locating his tie. It would help if he knew where or when Rylie had removed it. Although, he wouldn’t be able to actually do anything with it if he didn’t have his shirt. A smirk pulled at his lips, the idea of… reclaiming his shirt filling his head with scenarios and flashbacks of the night before. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. Another vibration reminding him of the influx of messages as he returned to the kitchen, about to ask Rylie where his tie had wound up. Sparing a glance, he scoffed at the responses.

> _ Tim! You’re alive! We were about to track your cell! Where have you been? We were worried! _
> 
> _ Speak for yourself, Dickhead. _
> 
> _ So you paced a path into Pennyworth’s carpet for no reason Todd? That you didn’t try and sneak out to track him yourself several times? _

Tim rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore his siblings’ bickering in order to focus on locating his tie. Bruce would kill him if he lost another, if not Bruce, then Alfred. And that was not something Tim wanted to deal with when he returned to the Manor. Plus, he (reluctantly) needed to get back. Before his brothers did in fact hunt him down.

“Rylie, have you seen-” 

Tim didn’t -couldn’t finish, his eyes darkened, cheeks burning as he finally answered his question. On the plus side he found his tie, on the downside, he will most definitely be late getting home. Rylie smiled deviously, speaking too innocently to be convincing.

“Yes, Drakon?”

_ ‘Focus Tim, _ ’ He swallowed, “I uh, I need that back.”

“Come and get it.”

It was safe to say, when Tim finally left Rylie’s apartment, it was well into the afternoon. His phone was a constant vibrating reminder in his pocket, but his grin never faltered. Sliding into his car, he finally sent a response to his brothers. Not bothering to read any of their messages, before tossing his phone in the cupholder and starting his car.  His lips were swollen, shirt disheveled, and messy hair even messier. His cheeks were flushed, and starting to hurt from his smiling, but Tim didn’t mind. In fact, he wore his appearance like a badge of honor, and if he was a little late, could his brothers blame him? His amazing soon-to-be-girlfriend had wanted to  _ confirm _ their next date, besides, Bruce couldn’t get mad when Tim had an important reason. It would be unfit a Wayne to drive around half naked, and highly inappropriate to leave a woman unsatisfied.

Driving through Gotham, Tim’s head was filled with Rylie. Ears ringing with her laughter, lips tingling from their kisses. Heart pounding, and his back was sensitive, but that was understandable. He didn’t get that much sleep the night before, but honestly? He wouldn’t mind the lack of sleep if his nights went like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed it! Please forgive any spelling errors, have a great day/night!


	5. Got A Secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by that Friends' episode, if you've seen it, you'll know it when you read it lol :)

Tim couldn’t stop the grin on his lips, humming a soft tune as he quietly entered the manor. He was happy, and all he could think about was the next date. He wanted to do something nice, something simple. Maybe not dinner, obviously not coffee, she worked there. Definitely not a club, going by the night before, he knew how that was going to go.

Tim continued his humming as he walked through the manor, the lack of chaos sliding over his head. He didn’t even notice they weren’t at the door waiting for him, too busy  lost in his thoughts as he made his way to the kitchen. He did have work to do, not to mention the growing migraine from his single cup of coffee that morning.

Tim didn’t get far, upon catching sight of him. His brothers rushed him, Dick attaching like a leach in a hug. 

“Timmy! Oh thank God you’re alive!” He squeezed Tim tighter, only to pull back as he checked him over for injuries. 

“Where have you been, Drake?” Damian said, tsking as he glared at his supposedly missing brother with his arms crossed.

Everyone knew that was Damian’s way of asking if they were okay, if they were kidnapped and had just managed to escape. As was their life on a daily basis. Kidnappings, attempted burglaries, and of course, the common fights with thugs, supervillains, and petty criminals. Blinking owlishly, Tim glanced towards Jason. He too was worried, despite pretending not to care. He was far too tense, and guessing by the gun on the coffee table that was partly put together, he’s been waiting for word.

Tim shrugged, attempting to escape Dick’s hug. “Out.”

Hearing the sputtering from Dick, the snort from Damian, and the scoff from Jason, Tim took the distraction to escape the hold Dick had. The coffee pot was calling his name, and in seconds, Tim was releasing a sigh as the warm, dark liquid flowed into his cup. Inhaling the sweet fragrance, he couldn’t help the smile as Rylie returned to his mind. Sipping from the heavenly gift of caffeine, he barely noticed his brothers shuffling into the kitchen behind him. Their eyes locked on his back as they took in his appearance.

Something was off, what they didn’t know. Tim was never this relaxed, never this easy-going, Dick couldn’t remember a time he had seen the workaholic so content. Quitely, Damian muttered about the possibility of drugs, or the chance of Tim being a clone. It was plausible, but what unnerved Dick the most was the growing disbelief in Jason’s eyes, the smirk on his lips as he seemed to figure out what had Little-Wing in such a good mood.

“Drake, I demand to know where you had gone last night.” Damian climbed into the chair at the island counter. 

Again, Tim shrugged. “Out.”

“Just  _ out _ , Little-Wing?” 

Dick leaned onto the counter, watching his brother with concern. Tim hummed his answer, taking a nice long sip of his beloved beverage. Jason’s eyes scanned Tim from head-to-toe, smirk widening as the answer became clearer and clearer.

“He hooked up.”

Tim’s eyes went wide, coffee flying from his lips and onto Alfred’s counters. Fighting the rising blush, he calmly started to clean his mess. Not even the Batman could face Alfred’s rage and walk away unscathe. Using his sleeve, Tim cleaned his chin. Inhaling and exhaling through his nose. He swallowed, forcing a bored sigh from his lips.

“No, I didn’t. I just,” Tim really should’ve thought of an excuse, tossing the napkins and returning the cleaning supplies to its proper location. “Went out.”

“He hooked up with someone!”

“ _ Alone _ .” Tim snapped, glaring at Jason over his shoulder and pouring another cup of coffee. “Or is that not allowed anymore?”

“No, no it’s fine.” Dick mused, hands up in a gesture of surrender. His hand quickly covering Damian’s mouth before he could rile Tim up more. “Was there a reason? Did you need help? Maybe, time to yourself?”

“No, just wanted to go out.” Tim swallowed, he really didn’t want to deal with Dick’s mother hen nature. He wouldn’t win, he never did. He certainly wouldn’t now, not with his brain stuck on the idea of his beautiful girlfriend. 

“And you didn’t do anything with anyone?” Dick questioned, fingers locking. Out of Tim’s sight, he shared a look with Jason, winking as he kept his tone genuine. At Tim’s denial, Dick hummed. “So, if you just walked around and didn’t do anything last night, where’s your coat?”

_ Shit _ . “Uh…”

“Now that you mention it, Dickie,” Jason mused, smirking wide. “Timberly, you need to brush your hair. It’s surprisingly knotted for someone who only walked around last night, and who had taken one of the cars.”

“And your tie seems to be missing, did you lose it little-wing?”

Tim’s cheeks were burning, mind racing but moving too sluggish to try and even think up an excuse. One glance at his older brothers and he knew he was caught red handed. Stick a fork in him, he was done. They would never let him forget it, never in a billion years.

“You’re a mess, Drake.” Damian exclaimed, disgust curling his features into a scowl.“Why you’d want to spend your time with some harlot, I’ll never know. Considering she could be after Father’s money.”

Rationally, Tim knew Damian was simply being Damian. He called every woman a harlot, or something similar. Logically, he knew Damian was probably a bit upset because Tim didn’t tell anyone -even if the brat didn’t want to admit it, he cared for everyone. All he could seem to focus on was the fact that Damian had just called Rylie, a female he had never met before, a harlot. 

Rylie Beatrice, the woman who had spent the past couple weeks trying to make Tim smile. The barista who went out of her way to help him see that self-deprecating jokes weren’t funny, the charming blonde who wanted to do something on her own. The woman he had spent the night with, learning new things about her, and her him. The girl that let him feel… normal, for once.

He saw red, fists clenching as he downed the rest of his coffee. Blue eyes darkening, blood boiling with the red hot rage flowing through his veins. He tried reminding himself that Damian was still learning, that it wasn’t the guy’s fault. But it didn’t help, it seemed to make him angrier. Hearing the worried call of his name from one of his brothers, he couldn't place which one.

“You have no right to call her that.” Tim snapped, turning his icy stare on his brother. “You haven’t met her! You don’t know her life, and I swear D, if you call my girlfriend a harlot again-”

Tim trailed off, slamming his mug in the sink and storming from the kitchen. Storming past his stunned brothers, storming up the stairs, into his bedroom, and slamming the door shut. The sound snapped his brothers from their surprise, eyes locking as they quietly pondered the outburst that was unlike Tim.

“This chick must be something if-”

“Wait a minute,” Dick cut Jason off, eyes wide as he ignored the string of curses and insults rolling off his younger brother’s tongue. “Did Timmy just say ‘girlfriend?’”

Blank stares were exchanged, before all three were racing for their brother’s room. Time for a family interrogation.

####

Rylie sighed, towel drying her hair as her phone rang once more. Three’o’clock on the dot, the same time as everyday. With exasperation, she declined. Towel resting on the back of her neck, her eyes closing as she smiled. The night before was amazing, the morning even better. At the sound of her phone ringing once more, she groaned. Snatching the device, she flicked it open, plopping onto her couch with an aggravated:

“What?”

_ “Hey ducky, how’s my favorite girl doing?” _


End file.
